The C.I.R.C.L.E. Wiki:Editing Policy
Follow these policies to make the C.I.R.C.L.E. Wiki a great place to visit: 1) Storyline References Only. The ideal content to be added is that of storyline significance and/or trivia, rather than any amount of "Set" information. An example of a good edit for an article would be: :::::Tahu is the Toa Nuva of Fire from Ta-Koro. A bad example would be: :::::Tahu Nuva was re-released in 2008 with seventy-three pieces and sold in countries all over the world. We're a specific Storyline Reference. Leave Set Reference to BZPower's Set Database. Please note that Set Reference is not allowed in any of our articles. Storyline Reference needs to be the primary function of any article for it to be legal and it must be either from official BIONICLE content, and/or released by LEGO, and/or part of a C.I.R.C.L.E. storyline. 2) No Spoilers. The C.I.R.C.L.E. Wiki, like all C.I.R.C.L.E.-related materials, will not tolerate intentional spoilers of any kind, except those posted by the author themselves. If you’re unsure if something is a spoiler or not, then please don’t hesitate to ask Toa_Ausar via PM on BZPower. If you break this rule, you will be banned. No exceptions. 3) No Speculation. The C.I.R.C.L.E. Wiki only accepts officially confirmed storyline and pre-approved C.I.R.C.L.E.-related content. Speculation of any kind is not permitted, because it is unreliable and often incorrect. So please, keep your theories to yourself and reserve non-C.I.R.C.L.E. non-canonical content for the appropriate sections of BZPower or similar Web sites. 4) No Unapproved Web Sites. Meaning we don't want to see any specific Web sites have their own article, unless pre-approved by us. Also, please ask before linking to sites with forums, aside from BZPower's and LEGO's forums, of course. 5) No Unapproved Mentions of Other BIONICLE Wikis. The name of other BIONICLE Wikis are not to be linked nor discussed, unless pre-approved by us. If you mention the name of another Wiki, then you will be warned. After the warning, if you continue to break this rule, then we will ban you for a number of days, depending on the decision of the staff member who bans you. The same goes for unauthorized linking. 6) No Direct Linking from Anywhere. For pictures, please upload them and give appropriate credit. Please don't steal pictures from somewhere and just use the picture's URL without giving their source credit. If you do so then you will be banned. 7) No Unapproved Linked Banners on your Member Page. In other words, do not link a banner to a Site unless it is an affiliate of the C.I.R.C.L.E. or has been pre-approved. 8) Appropriate Content Only. This is a reference site for a children's toy, as such, it should contain only content that is appropriate for younger ages. If you see any inappropriate content, notify us. 9) Keep Things Professional. We don’t want to see articles that are just two lines of text. If the only information you have is in the range of two lines of text, it’s possible that the article should be part of some other page. 10) No Quotes without References. In other words, please include the source of any quote when you add one. For example: This rule is necessary because we don’t want quotes to appeared on the site that we cannot immediately verify for accuracy, and thusly have to remove. 11) No Unapproved "Extracurricular" Additions. This includes personal journals or epics that aren’t already part of The C.I.R.C.L.E. canon. The only exception is small descriptions of personal characters, etc. on your own user page. The only non-C.I.R.C.L.E. journal that is officially available is the KanohiJournal. Nobody else is exempted from this rule. 12) No Separate Articles for Individual Userboxes. Please do not create articles for every single one of your userboxes. They take up space and are quite unnecessary. 13) Keep Welcome Templates Reasonable. Any custom welcome template(s) created must be completely C.I.R.C.L.E.-related, around the same overall dimensions as the original, and not be overly bright or distracting to those viewing it. 14) Use Talk Pages Effectively. Talk pages on the C.I.R.C.L.E. Wiki are there for specific reasons. Some of those include asking about something you doubt the accuracy of; wondering how to make an article better; coding styles; questioning of storyline information if it is for the benefit of the article; requesting creation of additional C.I.R.C.L.E.-related articles. Please use BZPower for hypotheticals or topics instead of talk pages. 15) No Non-BIONICLE Chat. In short, non-BIONICLE related chats are totally unacceptable. If a user starts one of these chats they will be warned. If they persist, then they will be considered a vandal and will be banned. If you want to chat, do so via BZPower’s PM, Yahoo! Messenger, Google Wave, AIM, or some other communication systems. On the other hand, if you would like to start a chat based on BIONICLE, then feel free to do so on the Community Portal, or, ideally, on a BZPower forum or within PM's, since that is what that site is for anyway. 16) No Unauthorized "Edit Sprees." Groups of 50 or more edits within any twenty-four hour period, aside from those within your own personal category, are not allowed unless prior consent from Ausar or Kohila has been given. The reason is because a large outbreak of edits may cause the server to slow and could create warnings that would hinder a visit. You may however, edit any or all of the articles within your own personal category, as often as you find necessary. 17) Respect Everyone. Both staff members and other members should be kind to one another. We are all editors and readers, so we should all be treated equally. Failure to do so will result in consequences. ---- Following these Policies will keep The C.I.R.C.L.E. Wiki clean and speedy. If you have any concerns about these rules, or wish for one to be explained more in depth, don’t hesitate to ask here or here.